


Adrinath 2018

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, month challange, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Just as the title predicts! A whole fic comp based off of the prompts from Adrinath August and Miraculous Fluff Month. Its all Adrinath





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Based off day one of miraculous fluff month

Adrien walked into the dorm room and smiled. His room mate was fast asleep even though it wasnt even 8 pm. Adrien knew Nath slept a lot during the day and worked a lot at night, but to actually be able to look at the boy and not be judged, it was amazing.

Adrien was so distracted taking in Naths sleeping figure he didnt realize the red head had set an alarm, and that it had started to wake up. Nath looked at Adrien as he stared, until the blonde realized what was happening.

“Oh shit,” Adrien mumbled, looking away, “Im so sorry...”

Nath smiled and stretched, showing off some skin, which once again caught Adriens attention. Nath noticed that and stood, stripping his shirt off to start changing from pajamas.

“You like what you see Agreste,” Nath teased, “didnt know you were into dudes.”

Adrien tried to say something back but couldnt think, mouth jumbling up with non-existent words. Nath put a new shirt on and went to Adrien, deciding to get bold.

“If you like me, say something. Maybe I feel the same way.”  
“Do you?”

Nath sat next to Adrien on his bed and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and messy, and it didnt last very long, but both boys enjoyed it very much.

“Does that answer your question?”


	2. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Adrinath August

Nath was curled up in their bedroom, hiding in a closet. They had set up a panic room like area in the master and it was like Naths safe place. Whenever Adrien couldnt find Nath but knew he was home, it was always easy to find him.

Tonight was no different. Adrien came into the house he saw no sign of his husband. But he noticed his keys and cell phone. He toed off his wet shoes as another clap of thunder followed a bright bolt of lightning. Adrien knew then that Nathanaël was hiding in his safe spot.

Slowly Adrien made his way to the closet, dropping to his knees and crawling to the secret area behind the closet. He found Nath curled up with headphones on and curled up under his favorite blanket. Adrien crawled over and stroked Naths cheek, startling him. When the redhead saw the familiar glow of green in the dull light, he whimpered and let himself be pulled into warm eyes. Adrien nudged off one of the headphones ear covers.

“You okay, mon artiste,” Adrien asked gently.

“Just scared. And anxious,” Nath replied, kissing Adrien, “can we spend the rest of the night in here please? I cant...”

“Shh. I know. And yeah, of course we can. Let me go order a pizza, get the iPad, and then once everythings set I’ll grab pajamas and some pillows and we can hide out for the night.”

Nath smiled and kissed Adrien again. Ever since they started dating, Adrien knew just what to do to calm the anxious redhead. Nath let Adrien go off and waited peacefully with his music.

Once Adrien returned, Nath was ready to eat. They spent the night together, enjoying each others company and watching movies.


	3. Cooking

10 pm at night, and Nathanaël was just walking through the front door to he and his husbands house. But yet he was met with the smell of something delicious. He ditched his things in the mudroom and made his way to the kitchen, following the smell.

“Mmm. Adrien?”

“In here my love,” the blonde called from the dinning room, “you’re home!”

Adrien walked in, a black apron on that read ‘kiss the chef’ in bright green. Nath smiled at the silly apron and gave Adrien a kiss.

“Whats cookin?”

“I took one of your recipie books and since you said you’d be late tonight, I had some time time! Its your Mamens Miso Ball soup, in the way you love that you know your mamen would kill you for eating. With some mixed veg, and mashed potatos.”

Nath hummed happily and went over to the finishing food.

“What made you decide to cook for me,” Nath asked, tasting the soup, “mmm. Not that I’m complaining. This is good.”

“Well,” Adrien said, wrapping his arms around Nath from behind, “we’re getting close to our anniversary and you’ve been busy with the book. So I thought maybe I could just. I dunno. Surprise you. Plus I was taking lessons with Marinette...”

Nath chuckled and leaned back into Adriens arms.

“Then why dont we eat and head to bed. Im hungry and tired.”

“Sounds amazing.”


End file.
